modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6184
27 października 2011 40px 17 września 2015 40px 28 grudnia 2016 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6183. « 6184. » 6185. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Amber i Rick wspominają przeszłośćW kawiarni Dayzee, Amber jest zachwycona spotkaniem z Rickiem, zaś on stwierdza, że była żona wygląda na szczęśliwą. Amber wyznaje, że Rosey jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek jej się przytrafiła, choć to, co niegdyś przeżyli z Rickiem, również było wyjątkowe. Moore stwierdza, że zmienia się dzięki córce, choć jest pewna, że Rick nadal uważa, iż jest ona skłonna do odstępstwa. Dodaje, że jest rozczarowana, ponieważ Marcus związał się z Dayzee, choć miała nadzieję na stworzenie z nim córce prawdziwej rodziny. Rick uznaje, iż zrozumiałym jest, że Amber potrzebuje miłości. Była żona stwierdza, że Rick jest wspaniałym mężczyzną i zastanawia się, dlaczego od bardzo dawna z nikim się nie ożenił. Dotykając jego ręki wyznaje, iż żałuje, że w przeszłości go zraniła. Przypomina mu o czasach w "Insomnii", CJ'u i Raymondzie. Dodaje, że ten ostatni stał się wielką gwiazdą, po czym przyznaje, że choć popełniała blędy, ma nadzieję, że jej życie zmieni się na lepsze i doceni to jej córka. Kobieta przypomina Rickowi o ich pierwszym pocałunku, a następnie żałuje, że zniszczyła to, co udało im się wspólnie zbudować. Rick prosi ją, by nie żałowała przeszłości, a następnie odbiera telefon, po czym informuje, że musi odejść. Amber pyta byłego męża, czy jeszcze się spotkają, proponując mu wspólne gotowanie. Rick nie obiecuje jej niczego, po czym odchodzi w pośpiechu, zostawiając swoje portfolio. Gdy Amber zagląda do środka, unosi brwi ze zdumienia. thumb|320px|Ridge krytykuje Thorne'a|leftW biurze Ridge'a, Forrester oskarża Thorne'a o wykorzystanie Taylor, by wydostać się z pracy w piwnicy. Eric prosi starszego syna, by nie zachowywał się protekcjonalnie, ale Thorne stwierdza, że Ridge nigdy nie przestał być zarozumiały. Ridge prosi byłą żonę, aby "położyła kres bzdurom" i stanęła po stronie ojca swoich dzieci. Eric prosi obu synów o zachowanie spokoju, ale Thorne dochodzi do wniosku, że Eric nadal pozwala Ridge'owi niszczyć firmę oraz rodzinę. Ridge natomiast uważa, że robi to Thorne i jest pewien, że znajdzie świadków na to, iż firma jest we właściwych rękach. Thorne oświadcza, że wszyscy wolą jako dyrektora prawdziwego Forrestera, a nie Marone'a. Eric przypomina, że oba mężczyźni są jego synami, zaś Thorne wypomina bratu, że Steffy i Thomas od lat są lekceważeni za sprawą Brooke i Hope. Oświadcza jednak, że posiadają akcje, aby wszystko zmienić, ale głos zabiera Taylor, która dochodzi do wniosku, że nie może nastawiać dzieci przeciwko ich ojcu. Thorne spogląda na nią z niedowierzaniem, ku satysfakcji Ridge'a. Zwraca się do ojca uważając, że oddał Ridge'owi wszystko, choć nie był on podobny do niego. Nazywa starszego brata egoistą, który jest lojalny tylko wobec matki. "Ridge jest częścią Massima, człowieka, którym gardzisz. W jego żyłach płynie krew Marone'ów, tak jak w moich krew Forrestera", zwraca się do ojca Thorne. Eric milczy, zaś jego zirytowany syn wychodzi. thumb|320px|Taylor wyjawia swoje uczuciaThorne udaje się do piwnicy, gdzie zastaje pomieszczenie zastawione kartonami. Jeden z pracowników wyjaśnia mu, iż Ridge zlecił, aby przenieść w to miejsce kilka rzeczy do przechowania. Po wyjściu mężczyzny, Thorne znajduje plakat z wizerunkiem Ridge'a, który nerwowo odrzuca na bok. Zjawia się Taylor, która zapewnia, że nie będzie na niego zła, jeśli przestanie się do niej odzywać. Thorne stwierdza, że to ojciec go zawiódł, nie ona. Dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że z tej sytuacji narodziło się coś ważniejszego. "Być może to nasz czas", sugeruje kobiecie Thorne, gładząc ją po twarzy. Taylor wydaje się być niepewna, zaś Forrester zastanawia się, czy nie działa wobec nie zbyt szybko. Hayes sugeruje, że oboje zostali wplątani we wróżbę Anthony'ego, po czym zapewnia, że docenia jego troskę o jej dzieci, jednak nie jest pewna, czy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, by mieć nowego mężczyznę w swoim życiu. Kobieta przytula go do siebie, a następnie nazywa wyjątkowym człowiekiem, na którym jej zależy. thumb|320px|Eric zwierza się Jackie|leftW "Il Giardino", Eric zjawia się na lunchu, gdzie spotyka Jackie, która oferuje mu pomoc. Wspomina pozytywne wyniki testów zdrowotnych Stephanie, zaś Eric zwierza się kobiecie, iż była żona błędnie odczytała jego intencje, kiedy zaoferował jej zaprojektowaną przez siebie bieliznę. Chce jednak być bardziej cierpliwy wobec Stephanie, zaś Jackie uważa, że seniorka rodu ma niebywałe szczęście, że go ma. Matka Nicka proponuje Ericowi zrobienie obiadu, podczas ewentualnej nieobecności Stephanie. Żartobliwie zapewnia, że nie będzie go uwodzić, gdyż nadal kocha Owena. Eric pyta rozmówczynię o samopoczucie, zaś Jackie przyznaje, że nie jest jej łatwo po rozstaniu z mężem. Dochodzi do wniosku, że oprócz Owena, Eric jest jedynym mężczyzną, który jest wobec niej delikatny i wrażliwy. Eric przybliża się, odgarniając kosmyki włosów z jej twarzy. Przy innym stoliku, Ridge kończy rozmowę z matką, która wróciła z krótkiej wycieczki poza miastem. Po ich rozmowie, dosiada się Brooke, która zauważa Erica po drugiej stronie lokalu. Ridge opowiada partnerce o ich wcześniejszym spotkaniu i zdradza, że rodzice poparli jego ponad Thorne'em. Mężczyzna dodaje, iż chce, aby Eric wsparł Stephanie w Waszyngtonie. Uważa, że ojciec nie potrafi bez niej żyć, po czym przeżywa szok na widok tego, co dzieje się pomiędzy Erikiem a Jackie. Brooke podąża za jego wzrokiem i oboje są świadkami, jak Eric całuje się z matką Nicka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3